


Defector

by Shadowblade19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblade19/pseuds/Shadowblade19
Summary: Jade spent her life as a storm trooper for the empire but comes to realize she is sensitive to the force and a draw to the dark side but a draw to the light side pulls her as well





	Defector

Jade sat in the baracks cleaning her gear, she just got back from a supply run.


End file.
